somebody else
by lidor chan
Summary: the story talk about gravitation ex,  yuki is blind and he is having a hard time, shuichi try to help him.  hypnotic  you want to read the story, and you know it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: gravitation is not mine, I'm not smart enough. **

English, not my language, mistakes, happen. Love me anyway

Somebody else:

shuichi came back from work, today thy finished to shoot the newest video clip for their new song "love you like chocolate" .

that also was the reason he came back in such a late hour.

The time was 11;30 pm when shuichi knock on the door of yuki's and his apartment, as usual he forgot the key. all the light in the apartment were off , but since yuki got blind the fact that the light were off didn't meant that he was asleep, he didn't care anymore if the light were off or on , and why should he ?

Since yuki got blind he cared much more about shuichi, he become much nicer to him, and less cold. He become so different, yuki was a person that used to do everything by himself, and now he couldn't do anything alone, he even stop writing.

No matter how hard shuichi tried to help him , and convince him to keep with the writing. He just didn't want to write anymore,

Instead of writing all day long, he just set on the sofa in front of the t.v trying to listen carefully to everything that happen there.

Shuichi gave up on knocking and try to open the door, that door wasn't locked and it opened. He did his way into the apartment, when he walked in he saw yuki sitting in front of the t.v.

"yuki?" shuichi asked quietly, not completely sure if he was awake or not.

"what do you want brat?"

"whould you like to sleep in the living room tonight?"

"and why should I do it, if I have a bed to sleep in ?" he answer coldly.

"well, I don't know, I guess because all lights and the t.v. were off, I thought you might want to sleep here tonight" shuichi said when he got closer to yuki.

Yuki heard shuichi's steps, and raise his hand to hold him, shuichi took yuki's hand and wrapped it around himself while he was sitting on yuki's lap.

They were sitting there quietly for a minute of two.

"yuki… I love you" shuichi whisper into yuki's ear, and kiss him lightly on the chick.

Yuki just sight, and said " I need to go to bed…"

'shuichi stood up to let yuki pass to bed.

He knew it was hart to yuki to believe in that know, and it made him sed about that , after few seconds, shuichi went after yuki to bed.

***morning***

Shuichi was laying awake in his bed, and looked at yuki while he was sleeping, then he looked at the clock, the time was 6:05 am , and it was still too early to get out of bed.

In second thought he can make this time useful by being ready to work , and to make breakfast to both yuki and him.

With this thought he left the bed, and went to the door.

"where do you think you're going brat?, you still have much time till work." Shuichi froze in his spot, "yuki.. I though you are asleep?.."

"just come back to bed!' shuichi turn to look at yuki, he was laying in bed, with his eyes still closed.

" but yuki! I want to make us breakfast, be…"

"come back to bed now ! or don't come back at all ." yuki said coldly, shuichi just sigh and went back into bed. He set on his side of the bed and looked at yuki ' he is so beautiful,' he thought to himself,

"I hope you're not staring at me brat?" shuichi smiled to himself, even when yuki sot blind he could still know everything he does.

" I just thought how beautiful you are!" shuichi said with a smile on his face,

Yukis change positing, and now he was sitting on the bed in front of shuichi,

"now where are you?" he said, and raise his hands to catch shuichi, it took him few seconds to get hold of shuichi head. " I found you!"

Shuichi smile got bigger, and he close the distance between yuki and him with a kiss. Yuki broke the kiss after only a moment.

" yuki… did something happened?" shuichi asked

"no.." yuki said and got farther from shuichi, "okay go make breakfast, im going bake to sleep" he said and went to lay again under the covers,

"emm.. yuki, you don't want to eat together with me ? "

Yuki didn't answer, he just lay with his easy closed. "okay, fine" shuichi sigh and gave yuki anther quick kiss on the lips, before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: gravitation is not mine, I'm not smart enough. **

English, not my language, mistakes, happen. Love me anyway

Somebody else:

the song "somebody else" belong to the "hayehudim" band (israeli band)

* * *

***morning***

Shuichi got up from bed, and started to get ready for work, he was already late, and he needed to get to work fast, before k will kill him.

He got dressed And left as fast as he can.

When he got into work, he started to work on his new song, for the new disc.

K wanted the song to be just perfect, and he made shuichi sing it over and over again, until he found it good enough.

Finally at 1pm they went for a lunch break, shuichi and hiro left the studio to get launch outside, as far as they could from k.

"so you are saying that yuki been acting weird lately?" hiro said.

"yeah.. I think something happened to him… but im not sure what?"

"did you had a fight lately?"

"no… its nothing like that."

"maybe you are wrong, and its nothing, anyway you should sit and talk to him about that, after all, he got blind not so long ago, and quite his job too, maybe its something to do with that?"

"yeah.. you might be right." Shuichi said with a sight.

After work shuichi went back home, to their apartment .

"yuki! I'm home!" shuichi called from the door. Yuki didn't responded, so he decided to look for him.

"yuki where are you?" he called while he walk toward the bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw yuki laying on the bed.

"yuki! Im home" shuichi whisper into yuki's ear, but yuki didn't move.

"yuki!" shuichi try louder, but still he didn't got any respond from his lover.

Shuichi decided to let yuki sleep, and because yuki didn't cover himself, shuichi took the blanket and spared it on yuki, when he did so, something fell out of the blanket, he pick it up, it was a sleeping pills.

'so that is why yuki didn't woke up' shuichi thought, when he notice that the box was very light, he opened it, and saw that the box was empty. 'yuki, how much did you take?'

Shuichi try to shake yuki so he would wake up, "yuki wake up!" shuichi cried

"yuki wake up please! Can you hear me ! wake up now !"

Shuichi yelled, and cry at the same time. "yuki please…. Just wake up yuki, wake up.." he said and fell on his knee " please yuki, don't leave me,…wake up.."

He called an ambulance, and went to lay on the bed next to yuki, he took yuki's hand in his own , and try to find pulse.

A relief sight escape from his mouth when he felt yuki's hear pounding slowly. He was laying there next to his lover, crying. For a few minutes until he notice , that on the desk next to yuki's head, there is a letter. He got up from the bed, and went to pick up the letter, it was yuki's hand writing.

Shuichi:

Since the accident, I'm not feeling like myself anymore, I find myself thinking it would be better to be dead, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you, like I said to you yesterday night, I have never loved someone as much as I love you. And those feeling will stay with me even when I will be gone.

Try to understand me, I cant keep leaving like that, I hate everything in this world, I hate the fact that I cant do anything by myself, I always need help from others, I cant do this to you, I make you take care of me all the time, and I don't know what will I do when you'll be gone on a tour, I really hate to do this to you, I make you lose so many thing because of me. And it shouldn't be like that, you deserve so much better.

I know you love me, and you say that you don't care to do all those stuff for me, but I just don't want to be a burden to you anymore, or to anyone else.

I hope I wont make you too sad, I hate to see you cry.

Yuki

The ambulance show up after 10 minutes and took them both to the hospital.

***4 day later***

"yuki are you awake?"

"maybe if you didn't scream so loud I wouldn't be" shuichi smiled to himself, he set on the chair next to yuki's bed, since the "accident" shuichi didn't left yuki side, only for a short time when he had to go to work.

They talked about everything, expect of that day. It was clear to both of them , that neither one of them want to talk about that day.

"Come on yuki! Get up already!" shuichi bugged until yuki set up.

" what do you want from me in such an early time, brat?" yuki said while he rubbed his easy. Shuichi lean and kiss yuki on the chick.

"first, it is not early at all! The hour is nin-"

"it's still early!" yuki said coldly . shuichi smile.

"and second," shuichi continued "I have work to go to, and I want to read to you my new song, before k will come pick me up "

"I'll pass, you suck anyway" yuki said and was ready to go back to sleep. Before shuichi pulled him close to him, and whisper 'just listen, it's really important to me, and t will take only a minute, I promise" yuki nodded for agreement, and shuichi start reading his song.

**Somebody else:**

**If you fall I will catch you  
I promise I will  
I will love you forever  
Help you cross all the rivers  
And the deserts, I swear  
That this bond I won't sever**

And I feel like somebody else  
I feel like no one  
I'm no one

If you can't walk the road  
I will carry you through  
I will hold you wherever  
If you're scared in your bed  
I will comfort you too  
Sing you songs 'till whenever

And I feel like somebody else  
I feel like no one  
I'm no one

This way I promise you we'll always be together

shuichi looked up from the page with the song, to look at yuki's reaction,

yuki smiled.

"did you like it?" shuichi asked in a cute voice.

Shuichi thought for a second

"well, it because.. when I'm without you I fell different, like somebody else. I canr imagine my life without you.

Without you, I'm no one," yuki just smile

"okay yuki, I need to go to work now" shuichi said and got up from the chair .

"so.. you just going to leave me like that?" yuki said.

Shuichi turned back to yuki, " what do you meen, like that?"

"without a goodbye kiss?" shuichi smile again, and went to yuki side to kiss hime befor he leave for work.

" I love you! You know that. And always will!" shuichi said and gave yuki a goodbye kiss.


End file.
